Nights Of Passion Miraxus edition
by SNake57575
Summary: Mira X Laxus Lemonfic Smut Smut and more Smut (Nothing more) contains Gender bending (2nd & 3rd Chapter) and Yuri (3rd Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

**This story was requested by ObeliskX **

**Now please don't start messaging me asking for me to do stories i'm only doing this one because i said i would and to fill a gap in my update ****schedule**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in Magnolia town; it had been a month since the grand magic games and we find ourselves in the home of one Luxas Dreyar with Laxus and Mira in the bedroom snogging, you see after the grand magic games Laxus had confessed to Mira and the two had started going out, and tonight was the night that they were going to take their relationship to the next level the physically intimate level. The two lovers lay there kissing each other Laxus was dominating Mira who laid back and simply let the lightning dragon do as he wished. Laxus slid the straps of Mira's dress off of her shoulders and started kissing the flesh of her neck making his way down to her cleavage.

"I love you Mira" whispered Laxus as he got to the base of said woman's neck.

"I love you to LUXAS" moaned Mira as the sharp teeth of her dragonic lover sunk into the flesh at the base of the neck and he sucked on the wound running his tongue over the area.

Laxus lowered his head to Mira's tits, before taking one of the woman's nipples into his mouth and began to gently suck on the flesh, while he did this he let his hand drift over to the woman's other tit and pinched and twisted on the nipple, making the woman under him moan.

"More Laxus just like THAT" squealed Mira when Laxus sunk his teeth into Mira's nipple. The lightning mage smirked when he heard Mira squeal. After a few more moments of sucking on Mira's tit, Laxus released the flesh in his mouth before swapping to sucking on the other tit while rubbing the one he was just sucking on. While the lightning dragon sucked and massaged Mira's tits he let his other hand wander from Mira's chest downwards towards he legs and her most sacred of places. Mira let out a breathless moan as Laxus' fingers ran over her covered pussy.

After he finished sucking on Mira's tits Laxus kissed his way down his lover's body, as he reached her hips he started to drag her panties down as he kissed down her legs. Once her panties were clear of her legs Laxus began kissing his way back up to her snatch.

"Laxus Stop teasing me" moaned Mira. Laxus smirked and hooked his arms under Mira's hips and pulled her to him and dove into eating her out making the takeover mage scream out in pleasure. Laxus drove his tongue into Mira's vagina, then with his now free hands he sunk two fingers into Mira and then rubbed her clit with his thumb. As Laxus licked Mira he pumped his fingers in and out at an incredible pace

"Fuck Laxus So goood" moaned Mira writhing in pleasure as Laxus pumped his fingers into her, licked her snatch and flicked her clit. Laxus smirked and speed up the pace of his ministrations. Just as he began going faster Mira began bucking her hips trying to get more pleasure out of their activities.

"Laxus, Laxus I'm gonna, I'm gonna CUM" screamed Mira as an orgasm smashed into her lick a brick wall and juices flooded her cunt, juices that Laxus diligently licked up. As Mira came down from her orgasmic euphoria Laxus crawled up her body, just as the lighting dragon was about to kiss Mira she snapped back to attention and rolled the two over so now she was on top and she was looking at him, with what could only be described a predatory grin.

"Uh Mira" spoke Laxus slightly nervous from the look on her face.

"Shhh shhh shhh quiet my dragon let your daemoness please you" said Mira placing a finger on Laxus' lips before lowering herself to his waist and slowly dragged his pants and boxer's down, once the clothing was free from his body Mira smirked and crawled back up to Laxus' crotch and gabbed his hardening dick and began stroking it slowly, Laxus groaned at the pleasurable sensation.

Once Laxus' member was hard as steel Mira taking her tits in her hands wrapped them around the blond man's member and began rubbing them up and down his member.

"Holly shit FUCK THAT'S GOOD" groaned Laxus feeling the softness of Mira's tits around his dick as she rubbed them up and down his member only for the heavenly feeling around his dick to get even better as Mira took the tip of his dick into her mouth and began bobbing up and down on his dick while rubbing it with her tits.

"Fuck Mira that's amazing" groaned Laxus as he began thrusting his hips up as Mira bobbed down, Mira then let go of her tits and took Laxus' dick all the way into her mouth and bobbed up and down on his entire length making the lightning dragon moan in pleasure, Laxus fell back onto the bed and let Mira do her work. Mira bobbed her head up and down Laxus' dick at a fast speed all the while fondling his balls in her other hand.

"Mira, I'm gonna" groaned Laxus leaning back.

"Do it" growled Mira before getting back to sucking him off. Laxus groaned he bucked his hips, Mira took Laxus' dick all the way into her mouth and down to its base and then began humming sending pleasurable vibrations Laxus' dick.

"Mira I'm CUMMING" roared Laxus, spraying his load inside Mira's mouth, as Laxus' Orgasm wound down he caught sight of Mira with bloated cheeks. As Laxus regained his senses he saw Mira swallowing his cum.

"Delicious" said Mira with a predatory smirk, making Laxus shiver in an odd sense terror and pleasure.

"Now my Dragon I'm going to ride you 'till you pass out" said Mira with a smirk crawling up Laxus, till her hips were above his Laxus then grabbed Mira's hips and she slowly impaled herself on his stiff member. She stopped when Laxus' dick hit a barrier.

"Mira-" said Laxus interrupted when Mira slammed herself the rest of the way down.

"GRRRRR FUCK so warm, so tight fuck" groaned Laxus holding onto Mira's hips, Mira moaned from the pleasure, while also gritting her teeth from the pain.

"Just give me a minute Laxus" groaned Mira pain etched onto her face. Laxus ran his hands up from her hips to her tits trying to drown out her pain with pleasure as he began to fondle her tits.

It took about five minutes but once the pain faded away enough Mira started to bounce up and down on Laxus' cock.

"Fuck, so good" groaned Mira as she bounced. Laxus started to thrust his hips up in time to match Mira's down strokes groaning and moaning the whole time, Laxus' eyes were shut just letting himself get lost in the pleasure of the act so he didn't see Mira undergoing a slight transformation, the sclera of her eyes went pitch back and her irises went blood red, her hands morphed to three clawed hands, she put both of her hands on Laxus' chest and pushed him down.

Laxus felt Mira push him down but was then stopped from doing anything when Mira sped up her bouncing.

"Fuck Mira soooooo Gooooood I-I'm gonna cum" spoke Laxus.

"Me too Laxus together" moaned Mira once more speeding up her bouncing. Both Mira and Laxus' movements became iritic as they reached the high point.

"LAXUS" screamed Mira.

"MIRA" yelled Laxus, the two were gripped in sexual ecstasy and both came Laxus painting Mira's insides white.

As the two came down from their sexual high exhaustion hit them like a truck, Mira fell forwards into Laxus' arms, Mira fell asleep just as her head hit Laxus' chest, Laxus was quick to follow Mira into the realm of sleep just after he managed to pull a blanket over the two of them.

* * *

**#The Next Morning#**

The two lovers walked into the guild the next morning at about 10 o'clock to see most of the core members there.

"Morning everyone" said Mira waving as she walked in.

"Morning Mira, Laxus" said Makarov eyeing the two curiously as they walked in.

Just before anything else could happen a large bolt of purple lighting hit the guild building making black smoke erupt within the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screamed a female voice that no-one within the guild recognised.

* * *

**That's the first of three chapters i hope you people like**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Just before anything else could happen a large bolt of purple lighting hit the guild building making black smoke erupt within the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screamed a female voice that no-one within the guild recognised. Before anything more could be said the smoke cleared to reveal that everyone in the guild had inverted their genders.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" screamed everyone in the guild looking at themselves.

"Now, now, now everyone keep calm" said the transformed Makarov from atop the bar. The squealing and screaming slowed to a stop.

"Someone please go and get Porlyusica I'm sure she'll have some insight into this" said Makarov.

"I'll go" said a male voice belonging to a bluenette, most likely a transformed Levi.

* * *

**#Ten Minutes Later#**

"I see what you mean by problem" said the elderly healer as she walked through the doors of the guild followed by the transformed Levi.

"Any ideas Porlyusica?" questioned Makarov.

"Well I have a few, tell me what happened" said the woman.

"All I saw was the guild building got hit by some kind of purple lightning" said Makarov.

"Hmm right well I can't do anything right away it's going to take at least a week so just go about your normal business I should be able to put you all back to normal if you so wish next week" said Porlyusica.

"A WEEK?" screamed the genderbent Levi

"Yes a week and unless you don't want it to take longer leave me alone" said Porlyusica.

"Well you heard her everyone" said Makarov as Porlyusica walked out of the guild.

* * *

**#That Night#**

Laxus and Mira were both once more at Laxus' home Laxus was sitting on the bed, the change had given her generous C-cup breasts, her hair grew longer which she now had tied up into a ponytail with one bang coming down on the left side of her head, and also she shrunk a few inches. Mira who was now taller than Laxus, his hair however retained its long length he also had his hair tied back into a ponytail and Mira was currently giggling at Laxus who sat on the edge of the bed with her left leg over her right and she was pouting cutely.

"I can't believe I'm stuck like this for a week" groaned Laxus pouting, Mira just snickered at Laxus.

"I know what could take your mind off it" said Mira rubbing Laxus' shoulders, the transformed blond woman just shy of purred under Mira's delicate touch.

"I'm not sure Mira" said Laxus.

"Yes you are" said Mira leaning forwards and kissing Laxus' neck before pulling her down onto the bed.

"Alright but I'm not sucking you off" declared Laxus.

"Fine" said Mira disrobing, Laxus followed in Mira's footsteps and took off all of her clothes.

The male Mira laid back on the bed his dick standing straight up as he looked at Laxus de-clothing. Once the female Laxus was in the buff she crawled over to Mira and knelt over the male pole, Laxus slowly lowered herself down onto Mira's dick, Mira moaned as her dick slipped into Laxus' pussy.

"Fuck so tight, so hot, so good" groaned Mira his head falling back as Laxus slowly impaled herself on Mira's prick, Mira just lay back and enjoyed the heat and wetness of Laxus' insides. Laxus reached the bottom of Mira's pole before dragging himself back up the cock slowly.

The speed was slow and steady for Laxus' sake she had only been a girl for not even a day, but the pace was too slow for Mira who felt her lust building.

"**Just take her you know you want to do it now fuck her brains out"** came a dark voice from inside Mira's mind as he lay back as Laxus rode her.

"_No I don't want to hurt her"_ Mira argued with himself in his mind moaning as Laxus bounced on him.

"**No but you want to fuck her brains out just do it you know you want to dominate her"** spoke the voice, this voice was the voice of Mira's inner daemons from her Take-Over magic, normally she would just block it out, but the lust he felt combined with the recent transformation into a male and not being used to being a guy it was getting hard to ignore the voices. Laxus sped up her riding just a bit not enough to satisfy Mira.

"I'm sorry Laxus" said Mira.

"Sorry sorry for wha-" screamed Laxus as she was pushed down so she was on her back Mira was over her with a scary look in his eyes.

"M-Mira?" questioned Laxus timidly but in the next moment she was screaming whether it from pain or pleasure is anybody's guess as Mira began pounding into Laxus at an incredible rate.

"**FUUUUUCKKKK SOOOOO GOOOD"** groaned a partially possessed Mira ramming his cock into the transformed Laxus who was screaming his name.

"Mira, MIra, MIRa, MIRA" screamed Laxus.

"**I'm close take it all take all of my cum"** groaned Mira as she thrusted faster and faster.

"I'm about to cum too" said Laxus.

"**I'm cumming FUCK Laxus I'm fucking cumming take it ALLLLL"** said Mira as he shot his load inside Laxus' wet moist cavern.

"MIRA" screamed Laxus as an orgasm ripped through her sending her mind into orgasmic bliss wiping her mind blank.

Both lovers just basked in the afterglow, until Laxus felt Mira move she opened her eyes to be met with a dick in her face covered by both of their juices.

"**Suck it"** ordered Mira, grabbing Laxus by the hair.

"Mira I-gah" said Laxus as Mira ignored the previous statements and shoved her dick into Laxus' mouth.

"**Ah so tight yet so slippery"** moaned Mira as he forced his cock in and out of Laxus' mouth. Laxus meanwhile was trying not to choke on the cock in her mouth while having an internal argument, the female body and instincts were saying suck but the male mind was saying push away. Mira thrust into Laxus' mouth at a fast pace, the transformed blond woman despite her male mind gave into her female instincts and sucked on Mira's cock with vigour.

"**That's it little Laxus-chan get my cock nice and wet, I've got a surprize for you"** said Mira smirking, Laxus shivered at the tone Mira was using or maybe it was the feeling of being dominated. Laxus ran her tongue along Mira's cock cleaning all of their combined juices off it while moaning in bliss at the taste of their combined essence. After all of the cum was cleaned of Mira's dick she pulled it out of the lightning dragon's mouth.

"**Turn around, on your hands and knees"** declared Mira. Laxus did as she was told and turned around.

"**Good little Laxus-chan"** said Mira.

"No" said Laxus.

"**No? No what?" **questioned Mira.

"I don't wanna be called Laxus like this call me…" said Laxus as she began thinking of a new name for her female self.

"Luxia" declared the newly dubbed Luxia.

"**Ok Luxia-chan now what I'm about to do might seem strange at first but stay calm and keep an open mind"** said Mira with a smirk. Luxia immediately didn't like where this was going but did as instructed, or at least she did until she felt a wet object against her rosebud.

"Mira-kun-" said Luxia.

"**Shh Shhhh Shh come on give it a try"** spoke Mira, Luxia didn't like it but Mira didn't give her much of a choice as he hooked her arms around her hips and pulled her back and continued licking the lightning dragon's butthole. Luxia began moaning at the sensation, yet just as quick as it started it stopped. Luxia groaned disappointedly at the loss of the feeling but then went bright red when she felt the head of Mira's cock placed there instead.

"Mira-ku-" said Luxia only for it to turn into a long drawn out moan as Mira pushed his head inside the tight confines of Luxia's ass.

"**Ohh my god this is so much tighter than your pussy"** Moaned Mira her body on auto piolet pushing more of her length into Luxia's ass. Once Mira's entire cock was in Luxia's butt the two stayed motionless Mira allowing Luxia time to adjust.

"Come on Mira-kun what's wrong?" questioned Luxia wiggling her butt as much as she could trying to get Mira to start his thrusting.

"**Oh you just asked for it"** said Mira as she began jackhammering Luxia's butt. Mira wrapped a hand around the side of Luxia's neck pulling her up against him.

"**You're now my little bitch dragon and I'm your master daemon got it slut?"** spat Mira, Luxia felt herself being turned on by the degrading way Mira spoke to her, she was then slapped on her ass

"**I asked you a question bitch"** declared Mira.

"Yes I'm your little dragon whore you're my daemon lord fuck me use me up and leave me in the bed do whatever you want to me" declared Luxia, Mira let a demonic smirk cross her face as she pounded into Luxia's ass and bit down on her flesh where the neck joined with the shoulders. Luxia felt a warm sensation build up in her body starting from Mira's bite the feeling spread out from that point until Luxia's whole body was entranced by the warm feeling.

"**Fuck I'm about to cum bitch"** declared Mira, Luxia leaned her head back on Mira's shoulder.

"Me too I'm about to cum again" said Luxia. Mira reached around and began to finger Luxia's pussy very quickly.

"FUUUCCKKK MIRA" screamed Luxia as she came and came so hard she squirted her juices out of her pussy.

"**He he he that's it bitch squirt for me"** declared Mira as he sped up his thrusting

"**Here it come bitch take it all"** declare Mira dumping her load of cum in Luxia's ass.

"Oh fuck Mira-kun's delicious cum fuck it's filling me up" moaned an incoherent Luxia as she fell forwards onto the bed.

"**Hehe nice"** spoke Mira looking down at the unconscious Luxia with her cream flowing out to the lighting dragon's love holes. The daemon pulled Luxia up and pulled the quilt over the two of them before joining Luxia in the land of slumber.

* * *

**#Next Moring#**

Mira woke up the next morning to see Laxus on her side looking at her with a soft smile immediately the memories about the previous night came flooding back to him.

"Laxus about last night I-" said Mira interrupted when Laxus placed a finger on her lips pouting.

"First of all Luxia and second of all I don't care Mira as I told you last night I'm your bitch you can do anything you want to me" said Luxia straddling Mira.

"Now I want some breakfast" said Luxia smiling at Mira.

"Oh I'll get right on that" said Mira pushing herself up.

"Oh I wasn't talking about food" said Luxia pushing Mira down before reaching down to Mira's flaccid cock and began stroking it with a hungry look on her face.

* * *

**Well second Chapter over and Luxia is now the sub of the relationship i hope you all like**

**Edit : 10/5/ 15 (Australian Date so DD/M/Y) I changed a few things to coincide with a larger story i am contemplating writing**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Magnolia a week had passed since the members of the Fairy Tail guild had their genders switched. Mira and Luxia were both sitting in the guild as Porlyusica walked through the doors.

"Right I have other things to do so those of you that want to switch back to normal come with me" said the elderly lady walking towards the back of the guild. Mira and Luxia got up and began following Porlyusica that is until Luxia just stopped.

"Luxia?" questioned Mira.

"Mira I've been thinking would anything change between us if I were to stay like this?" questioned Luxia. Mira looked at Luxia strangely for a moment.

"Are you asking me if I'd dump you because you want to stay a girl?" questioned Mira, Luxia suddenly found the floor very interesting but nodded to Mira's question.

"Luxia" said Mira, the blonde lightning dragon didn't look up.

"Luxia look at me" said Mira, again Luxia's eyes remained fixated on the floor, until Mira forcibly pulled her face up and looked the blond dead in the eyes before bringing their lips together in a short but sweet lip lock.

"I love you Luxia, be it woman or man nothing will change that" said Mira, Luxia hugged Mira with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mira" whispered the blonde woman. Mira smiled to Luxia before following the rest of the guild members who were getting their gender fixed.

* * *

**#That Night#**

Mira and Luxia walked through the doors of their home Luxia was covered in dirt as the first thing that Natsu had done when he was turned back into a guy was challenge Luxia to a fight.

"I feel filthy I need a bath" said Luxia walking towards the bathroom.

Luxia ran the water getting it to the perfect temperature for her before taking off her clothes and sliding into the warm bubbly water, as her body slid into the water she let a sigh of bliss pass her lips and her eyes lulled shut and she simply soaked in the water.

Luxia lay there in the bathtub that was easily big enough for four people letting the warmth of the water flush over her, her eyes remained closed until about five minutes later when she heard the door open and she opened one eye to see Mira walk in, but when Luxia spotted what was in the take-over mage's hands her eyes shot open and she moved to sit up only for Mira to place her hand just above her cleavage.

"Uh uh uh no running away and besides these can wait" said Mira putting the three things in her hands down next to the tub before disrobing and joining Luxia in the tub, more specifically, Mira knelt over Luxia.

Mira leaned down and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips one which was greedily enjoyed and gratefully returned. Mira ran her tongue across Luxia's lip requesting entrance, which Luxia gave, Mira gleefully pushed her tongue into the blonde woman's mouth and began to explore the lightning dragon's mouth once more. After several moments of the intense kissing the duo parted a trail of saliva connecting them Mira looked down at Luxia's blushing face with a great sense of satisfaction. Mira then grabbed onto Luxia's luscious tits making her moan.

"Is my little Luxia-chan breathless, mmm is that because she's a little slut or because I'm that good?" questioned Mira, pushing her knee forwards rubbing Luxia's pussy.

"Unngha both" moaned Luxia. Mira was about to stop as a punishment but that thought stopped when Luxia continued.

"But I'm only your slut" moaned Luxia her back arching from the pleasure that bolted through her body, while Luxia's body was arching Mira decided to latch onto Luxia's tit and began sucking with much vigour making Luxia moan louder as the pleasure rocked her body, the blond woman brought her own knee up to rub Mira's pussy making Mira jump a bit.

"I don't care if I'm your slut but I refuse to be the only one in euphoria" moaned out Luxia, Mira detached herself from the lightning dragon's tit and crashed her lips once more into Luxia's and then caressed the dragon's tits while sucking her face. The two woman continued to vigorously kiss while grinding their legs into the opposite's pussy.

"Mira Ugha I'm getting close" groaned Luxia.

"Me too" moaned Mira.

"Hang on I want to try something" said Mira stopping her rubbing, Luxia when she heard her mistress's order did as instructed and stopped, Mira moved herself so their pussy's were in direct contact and then began moving back and forwards grinding her pussy into Luxia's who soon began to mimic Mira's movement and moved her hips back and forth, pleasure shot through both woman like lightning and any sensation that was lost during their change of position was back, and more. The two quickly climbed the last little bit until…

"Mira Mira Mira Mira I'm CUMMMMMMMINGGGGGG" screamed Luxia.

"Me too LUXXXXIAAAAAA" screamed Mira. The two fell backwards their legs still entangled as they came down from their sexual Ecstasy.

Once more Mira was the first to regain her senses and as she moved back she jostled Luxia bringing her back to her senses to see Mira pick up one of the objects she had brought in with her a pink dildo she began to lick it while looking at Luxia with lust written all over her face.

As she continued to cover the sex toy with her spit she sent a sensual smirk Luxia's way before bringing her hand up and giving Luxia the 'come here' motion. Luxia crawled over to her girlfriend who raised herself out of the water and onto the side of the tub with her legs apart showing her pussy. Once Luxia was in front of her mistress she was given the saliva dildo.

"lick me and fuck yourself" ordered Mira as she handed Luxia the pink toy, Luxia nodded and put the pink toy inside herself and began thrusting it in and out, Mira then grabbed Luxia by the hair and pulled her in between her legs and until she was nose deep in the Take-over Mage's snatch, which Luxia dived into licking and sucking on.

Mira's head snapped back as the pleasure once more began to rise in her body, however she wasn't done with Luxia, she picked up a second toy this time a string of anal beads, and began to suck on them to lube them up preparing them for Luxia.

"Mira what are you do-OOOOOOhhhh" spoke Luxia only for her words to fade into a moan as Mira pushed the beads into Luxia's butt.

"Less talk more fuck" said Mira once more shoving Luxia nose deep into her snatch. Luxia tried to ignore the pleasure she was getting from the beads and the dildo, that she knew if she were to stop thrusting she would get punished, and concentrate on Mira, worshiping the woman's most sacred of places, however it was getting increasingly difficult as the pleasure began to mount within herself.

"Mira I'm getting close" said Luxia.

"You cum before I tell you too and there will be punishment" declared Mira, Luxia then doubled her licking trying to get Mira close to Cumming so she herself could, however that turned out to be a bad idea as for as fast as she licked Mira, the woman herself thrust the anal beads just as fast. Mira began moaning loudly, as Luxia's tongue plunged her depths trying to coax an orgasm out of her.

"_I love being in control"_ thought Mira to herself delivering a quick slap to Luxia's butt cheek causing the woman to shudder in pleasure, and once more Luxia doubled her efforts to please her mistress.

"I'm close Luxia I want you to cum with me" moaned Mira her head snapping back from the pleasure, Luxia would have nodded if she weren't plumping the depths of Mira's snatch moaning in bliss at the taste of Mira's juices.

Unnnn gaaaahhhhhh fuck sooooo goood" moaned Mira dropping the cord to the anal beads to hold herself up on the edge of the tub as her legs wrapped around Luxia's head.

"So close" groaned Mira who was teetering on the edge of one of the biggest orgasms of her life. Luxia pushed a little bolt of lightning directly into Mira.

"FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK LUXIA CUMMING" squealed Mira as an orgasm rocked through her body making her squirt her juices all over Luxia's face, however Luxia was unaware as she was in the already in the bliss of her own orgasm. Luxia pushed herself back sending both the dildo and the anal beads further inside her as she came down from her orgasm, Mira luckily fell forwards onto Luxia her head landing in the lightning dragon's cleavage.

Once the two once more regained all of their senses Mira planted light kisses on Luxia's tits before pulling back.

"That was fucking amazing" groaned Mira leaning back her and Luxia's legs in a tangled mess.

"Uh huh" agreed Luxia shifting a little uncomfortably, Mira quickly remembered why and reached forwards and in the same motion pulled both the dildo and anal beads out of Luxia at once, making her almost orgasm once more.

"You don't need these anymore" said Mira letting them sit in the water beside them before reaching for her last toy, to which Luxia's eyes widened once she saw it.

"Mira?" questioned Luxia, the white haired Take-over mage put one end of the double ended Dildo at Luxia's mouth.

"Suck" was all Mira said, Luxia did as instructed and took the rubber into her mouth, Mira did the same with her end smiling to Luxia or at least smiling as best she could with a rubber dick in her mouth. The two women quickly covered the rubber cock in spit, once Mira was sure there was enough lube in the form of spit she pulled it out of her mouth and then out of Luxia's before turning it around so the end Luxia sucked on was facing Mira and vice versa.

"MMMMMMM" moaned Mira as she pushed the fake organ into herself, once it was all the way in she gave Luxia the come here gesture, the blond came closer to Mira who pushed the other end of the dildo into Luxia who also moaned from the fake phallus being pushed into her and once it was in both woman they once more began grinding themselves together.

"Umm fuck soo goood" moaned Luxia. Mira lunged forwards and latched onto Luxia's tit, the one that escaped her attention earlier. Luxia moaned under the pleasurable assault and ran her hands over Mira's tits slowly and lovingly caressing them.

"Mira I'm ugha getting close" moaned Luxia.

"Me too Luxia-chan, cum for me" said Mira upping the speed of her grinding hips trying to coax out both of their orgasms. Luxia speed up her hips as well trying to do just the same, the combined speed up, made the two draw ever closer to their orgasms and within moments they were pushed to the edge and their orgasms hit them like a truck. They both screamed out in pleasure as the orgasms rocked through them.

As they came down from their sexual euphoria they both noticed their new position Mira was underneath Luxia who was almost falling asleep in the white haired mage's cleavage.

"I think we're both clean now" whispered Luxia before soft snoring escaped her.

"Typical Luxia" muttered Mira.

* * *

**#A Few Weeks Later#**

It was a commonly good day in Magnolia Mira was in the guild hall behind the bar, everyone else was doing their regular things, except Luxia who was nowhere to be seen. The lighting dragon had told Mira that she had a doctor's appointment but that was for a few hours ago and Mira was beginning to get worried.

But the old phrase 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' goes just as Mira thought about Luxia she walked through the doors of the guild with a look of excitement mixed with fear?

"Luxia" called Mira making the woman jump and look at the bar, Luxia quickly made her way over to the bar and sat on a stool a little bit away from the rest of the people at the bar, the closest person to her being Makarov. Mira quickly approached her girlfriend now seriously worried about what's going on.

"Luxia what's going on?" questioned Mira standing in front of the woman.

"Mira I-I-I" stuttered Luxia terrified of what Mira would say. Said woman placed her hand over Luxia's and gave her a reassuring smile.

"What's up Luxia" said Mira trying to calm herself just as much as Luxia.

"I'm pregnant Mira" said Luxia.

"You're pregnant?" questioned Mira.

"Yes I'm pregnant" said Luxia with a small smile.

"That's fantastic news" squealed Mira.

**END**

* * *

**Well people that's that story over**

**i did however leave this end open so should i or anyone for that matter decide to there is an opportunity for a ****sequel**

**Well that's all Folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


End file.
